


Green Thumbs

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Fluff, annabeth cannot garden to save a life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth is trying to be ~organic~ and decided to start a garden... it's not going so well.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Green Thumbs

Annabeth was staring at the wide square of dirt in front of her. On the left edge, there was one small stalk peeking through the ground. The entire rest of the space was empty. Very, very empty. Nothing in her garden had begun growing. Except for the stupid cilantro. She didn't even like cilantro. She'd only planted it because Percy liked it, and now it was the only thing that this garden was producing.

Annabeth lifted the heavy watering can and began pouring the water over the dirt. She took extra care to water the single cilantro plant. 

The can tugged against her hand, opening it, and started floating in mid-air, water pouring out of it much, much faster than was normal. She spun around. Sure enough, Percy had snuck up behind her.

"I can manage to water a garden, you know," she said.

Percy shrugged. "I know, but my way is much faster. I see your garden isn't doing too hot?"

Annabeth sighed, "No. I don't even know what I'm doing wrong! I followed all of the directions, and I am giving it just the right amount of water. Not too much, not too little. The plants are getting enough sunlight, I know because I timed it last week, and I haven't used any weed killer or anything that would hurt the seeds."

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on the top of her head.

"Maybe," he wondered aloud, "You're overthinking this."

Okay, maybe he had a point, Annabeth thought. She was known for planning and doing things exactly correct, but sometimes she went a little overboard.

"Maybe," she agreed, "But shouldn't it be working at least a little bit?"

"Well, I would assume so, but you're not the daughter of Demeter. Maybe no demigods besides her children can grow things. Maybe it's some sort of curse in the rest of us."

She knew he was trying to make her feel better because that was a theory so stupid, even he couldn't believe it.

"Or maybe I just don't have a green thumb. Or a green anything, really. I killed the one plant we had inside, and I didn't even plan a watering schedule for that one."

Percy moved his head into the crook of Annabeth's neck. "Maybe we should just stop worrying about this and go do something else." 

"Like make-out you mean?" Annabeth teased. She was more than fine with that idea. Her garden wasn't going to get any better by her standing and staring it. Maybe if Katie did it, but definitely not Annabeth.

"Well, I was thinking we should go watch TV or something, but I like your idea much better."

Annabeth faced him and pressed a quick peck on his lips. 

"How about both?" she offered.

Percy smiled that crooked grin and picked her up- princess style, with her head on one side of his arms, and her legs on the other.

"Even better," he said, making his way back to the house.


End file.
